The New Life of Goku Son
by Sivvy
Summary: What if there was another Saiyan that survived, a female Saiyan? Well that female Saiyan is named Raititania, Rai for short. She's been watching out for Goku for years and now Gohan. Rated M for language and later lemons.
1. Prologue and Raditz Had Come To Earth

Prologue

When I came to Earth my mission was simple, keep an eye on a third class warrior child named Kakarot and make sure he carries out his mission. When I saw how caring some of the natives were, I changed my mission. I revealed myself to the saiyan boy and told him I was his guardian angel, sent my his father to protect him. It wasn't a total lie. I watched as he grew up into a fine saiyan. He was relatively weak, but he had the attitude, when it came to a fight. I kept him away from the harpy named Chichi as much as possible. She would only bring the warrior to his knees and try to control his life. When I saw there was no stopping this woman, I sat back and let him make his mistake. He married the woman and had a child, a child they named Gohan. The woman wouldn't let Kakarot, now known as Goku, train his son. I went around this rule of hers and trained the boy in secret, when he would venture into the woods to play. Eventually it became a game to the boy. How much could he learn from me without his mother realizing it? Apparently a lot. He was a quick learner and he soon was able to do many amazing attacks, attacks that the son of a third class warrior probably shouldn't know. My brother would be furious should he ever find out. As the years passed, I learned of a gathering of old friends. As an old friend, I was invited. I went to Roshi's Island and was greeted with open arms. We were inside when Goku showed up. He had little Gohan in his arms. I sensed a Saiyan coming and ran back inside the house. The other survivors could not know of my existence, not yet anyway.

Chapter 1: Raditz has come to Earth

"Gohan, go inside. Raititania is in their. She'll protect you." Goku said.

"Ok Dad." Gohan said and ran inside to me.

"So that boy is your son, Kakarot." Raditz said, "I was expecting something more from you."

I blocked out the rest of the words and focused on calming Gohan. He was worried about his dad. Gohan may be strong, but he's still a kid, and kids worry about their parents.

"Don't worry child." I said soothingly, "Your father will be okay. I shall try and make sure no harm comes to him, but I do not know what will happen any more than you do."

"I'm going back out there. Don't try to stop me." He said.

"You're a Saiyan child. I would never try to stop a Saiyan from fighting." I said.

Gohan went back outside and, from what I could gather, Raditz took him. Goku went off after him and, apparently, so did Piccolo. Bulma burst into the house and walked right up to me.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO OUTSIDE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM AND PROTECT HIM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She screamed.

"He is a Saiyan and should be treated as such." I replied.

" YOU KNEW ABOUT ALL THIS AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST US WITH THESE THINGS. ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU KNEW THAT GOKU WAS AN ALIEN!" She continued.

"I know about this because I am also a Saiyan. I was sent here to watch over Goku, nothing else. I was not expecting him to lose his memory or have a child with the harpy. I have made sure Goku and Gohan were safe. I taught Gohan how to fight, when the harpy forbid Goku from doing it. I thought that the two of them would be strong enough to fight Raditz off. I expect that, with Piccolo's help, they should be able to get Gohan back and kill Raditz. I cannot reveal myself to Raditz. I am the last female Saiyan in existence and I did not wish for him to assume I could be claimed. I will not be claimed by the likes of him. He has no heart. A Saiyan without a heart is a Saiyan without a soul. Without a soul any children he had would be just as bad. I will not have soulless heartless children." I said.

"I hate you so much right now it's not even funny." She said.

"I realize this and I apologize, but this must be how it goes." I said, "Now we can go to Goku's side. Raditz is dying."

I flew off first. When I landed, Goku had a hole in his stomach, as did Raditz.

"Rai, come here." Goku said.

I walked to his side and kneeled down beside him.

"Keep Gohan safe." He said, "Don't let him go back to Chichi. He needs to learn how to fight. You're his mom now."

"Goku, don't die." I said tearing up, "You can't die."

"He can and he is." Raditz said, "And without him this planet is defenseless against the other two Saiyans."

"We will wish him back with the dragonballs. He will not stay dead." I said.

"I don't know who you are, but the other two Saiyans are coming here as we speak to get those dragonballs, they should be here in about a year, and then I will be back and this planet will be destroyed." He said.

"Well they will have to go through me to get them," I said, "and that is just not possible. I will train. I will train and become stronger than those of my race that are coming here. They cannot and will not win."

Raditz was shocked at this new discovery, but he would have to wait.

"Do not worry Goku. I will watch over Gohan and treat him right." I said.

"When I come back, Gohan and I are moving in with you. This is probably only the first of dangers that we will have to face." He said.

"Hush, friend, the others are here. They will wish to speak to you." I said.

The plane the others were traveling in landed a little ways away.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled, "Goku are you alright?"

"No. I'm dying. Use the dragonballs to wish me back." Goku said, "More Saiyans are coming. Good luck my friends."

He closed his eyes and his body disappeared with his spirit, heading to Other World.

"I should have come sooner." I said sadly, "I should have known they were not strong enough to take him down by themselves. If I would have helped, Goku wouldn't be dead. I am sorry, my friends, I-I failed you."

Piccolo grew back his arm.

"Well it's nice to know you blame yourself." He said, "Get out of your pity party! You heard what he said. The other Saiyans will be here in a year for the dragonballs. We'll be Earth's first line of defense. I'm taking Gohan to train him."

"Oh no you don't." I said standing up, "I said I would watch over him and I will. If you take him, then I go with you."

"Fine." He said.

He grabbed Gohan and flew off. I flew after him. I wondered what lay ahead for me. One thing was for sure. When Goku came back, I doubt he'll ever go back to Chichi. I guess that's one good thing that came out of this ordeal. He finally realized that Chichi is not a good mate.

Sivvy: What'll happen next? Will Gohan survive his training? Will Krillin get killed by Chichi? Will Master Roshi finally get laid? Find out the answers you already know next time.


	2. The First Week

Sivvy: And now we're back with another installment of The New Life of Goku Son. In the last chapter, we met a new ally named Raititania, a female Saiyan with an unknown past and good intentions. In this chapter, I will show different points of view. Starting with one of the two new Saiyans heading toward the planet. You obviously know who the Saiyans are you just have to figure out which one is speaking and that's easy. Then Krillin's POV. Then Chichi. Then Piccolo. Then finally our good friend Rai. Now, on to the chapter.

Chapter 2: The First Week

Unknown Saiyan

"So are we going to wish Raditz back with the Dragonballs." My partner said.

"No Nappa. Raditz is weak and useless. We're going to wish for something better. We're going to wish for immortality." I said.

"That sounds good, Vegeta." The idiot said.

"I _am_ the one with the brains." I said.

Krillin

"Ok Krillin. I have to tell Chichi, but how do I say it." I said to myself as I flew toward her house, "Chichi, I hate to tell you this, but Goku's dead, he doesn't love you anymore, he told another girl to not bring Gohan back here, Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo, Rai, the other girl, let him take him, but she followed them so Gohan wouldn't get hurt, she'd been training him behind your back, and two aliens are coming to get the Dragonballs and destroy the Earth…. This is not going to end well."

I continued flying to Chichi's and prayed to Kami that she wouldn't kill me.

Chichi

"I TOLD GOKU TO BE HOME BY SIX O'CLOCK, SO WHERE IS HE?" I yelled.

"Now, Chichi, calm down." My dad said.

"I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO!" I screamed.

There was a knock on the door and my dad answered it.

"Oh hello Krillin." I heard him say.

I ran to the door as fast as possible.

"WHERE IS GOKU AND GOHAN?" I demanded.

"Well um you see Goku's brother showed up, told us they were aliens, and kidnapped Gohan." He said.

"My baby." I said starting to tear up.

"But the Piccolo showed up, teamed up with Goku to get Gohan back, flew off after Goku's brother, and killed him, but he also killed Goku, and took Gohan to train him for the arrival of Radtiz's, that's Goku's brother, partners who are coming to get the Dragonballs and destroy the Earth." He continued, "Oh and Raititania went to watch over Gohan like she promised Goku she'd do before he died. On top of that, Goku told her to make sure Gohan never comes back here again…..bye."

He ran out the door and flew off as fast as he could before I had the chance to grab him and demand to know what he meant.

Piccolo

'I have to admit. The kid is strong. He already knows some fighting styles.' I thought, 'Well that's partly due to Rai's interference. Thank Kami for that.'

In the first few moments we _really knew each other, Raititania and I became fast friends. She's a strong fighter and an adequate teacher. She taught Gohan the basics and even taught him something about energy. Surprisingly, I've gotten quite attached to Gohan. The kid grew on me. He does as he's told and does it quickly. I told him he had to survive in the wilderness alone for a month and he didn't complain. He took it in stride and, on top of that, he didn't just survive. He thrived. He's been on his own, more or less, for three days now. If Rai hadn't intervened and trained him some, he probably would be a sniveling mess right now, and I don't do well with sniveling messes. So the first day he was a bit confused and we "subtly" helped him out, but he figured it out quickly. _

_Back to Rai, like I said, we became fast friends. That's not to say we didn't disagree on things, but we could figure out a compromise. I wish I had known her before. Then I probably wouldn't have become a revenge addicted psychopath, which I finally realized that that's how people saw me. She's a great listener and somehow managed to weasel my past out of me. She talked me through my problems and views on that subject. She would actually make a good counselor or a psychiatrist, though she would loathe admit it. In return, she told me her past, or as much of it as she knew, and I was surprised with how much she cared about my arch enemy turned ally. She genuinely cared about the half witted bane of my existence. I also now knew that he did not pull all those battle tactics out of his ass. She pulled them out of her small memory and force fed them to the moron. Even if said moron fucked them up half the time, they still worked and they didn't come from some cunning brain he couldn't possibly possess. She was a profound, intelligent, battle smart individual who anyone could be proud of. Except for one person._

_Rai_

_I love my brother, but hate him at the same time. I'm older than him. I'm smarter than him. I'm stronger than him. I pull more rank than him, but all he ever cared about was how many people I slaughtered. He always berated me, when I wouldn't kill someone who opposed me, when I refused to take purging missions, or when I proposed peaceful negotiations with whatever planet I was sent to destroy. He called me a pathetic Saiyan, one that probably wouldn't live to her thirtieth year. Well that year is approaching and I'm still alive, still getting stronger, and still prepared to kick his ass if necessary._

_Sivvy: I know Piccolo is OOC, but think about it. Rai is an OC, so it's completely possible that she could break through Piccolo's shell. Give it time and you'll see he's still the tall, green killer we all know and love. And as for having two chapters of this story up right off the bat, I wanted to give you something to read without you jumping at my throat to right another chapter super fast. I hope you understand that I'm not implying that you all just want me to get on with the story, which you probably do, but I'm not really caring too much. I'll try and get another chapter of my other story up shortly. I'm just stuck on exactly how she( i.e. me) is going to meet up with everyone and exactly where she's going to come into the X-men timeline at. I have an idea, but by all means you can put in your two cents. You can put in your two cents for this story too if you want. Ciao for now!_


	3. NOTE TO READERS

This is an IMPORTANT AN. I apologize for the delay in adding chapters to my stories. At first it was because I was busy with a project. Now I'm just busy period. Between GS, Voice Lessons, and helping the younger ones get ready for Music in Our Schools Month. I've not had much time to work on my stories. I had hoped to have had at least a chapter out by now, but that obviously happened. I even told one of my readers that I would have. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about Primal Attractions, seeing as it's completed. Though it appears the sequel will be awhile in coming(so if you're watching for that you might just want to be put on the author alert list and watch for it(It'll be called Toy Soldiers btw, and yes that's the title of a song). I hope to start spitting out chapters by Valentine's Day, but please don't fault me if I don't. I have to do MOSM till March(the other two are pretty much on going). Again, I apologize profusely for not putting out chapters especially the story I adopted.

With Love,

Sivvy


	4. Sorrow Filled Note

THIS FIC IS UP FOR ADOPTION

I am highly upset because I had hoped to continue this story, and, while I will try and update my other stories, this one's muse drowned in a lake of other story ideas. I will still continue the other stories, except for A Very Long Year which muse has fled. Therefore I'm going to put up a poll on my account as to weather or not I discontinue it or let someone adopt it.

Sincerely Sivvy


End file.
